7,12-Dimethylbenz(a)anthracene (DMBA) is a highly active chemical carcinogen. Metabolites of 7,12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene will be prepared. Isomeric arene oxides, the related phenols, and trans-1,2-dihydro-1,2-diols will be synthesized. The availability of these compounds may permit elucidation of the mechanism by which DMBA triggers the reduction of tumors. 7,12-Dimethylbenz(a)anthracene derivatives will be prepared from 7,12-benz(a)-anthraquinone (BAQ) derivatives. The conversion of BAQ to DMBA is well worked out. A new approach for BAQ derivatives has been developed which makes isomeric BAQ derivatives more accessible.